Tōchigan
The Tōchigan (倒置眼, Inversion Eye) is a Kekkei Genkai dōjutsu of the ---. It grants the wielder the ability to reflect or reverse anything within their field of view. Because of this, the Tōchigan is described as an "eye that reflects the mind and body" (身心を写す瞳, Shinshin o utsusu hitomi). The eye is said to have an affinity for Yin-Yang Release and descended from the ---. It is one of the Great Dōjutsu of Yoshigakure (, ). Acquisition Abilities The Tōchigan grants the wielder two innate abilities: the "Eye of Clairvoyance" (千里眼, Senrigan), and the "Eye of Reflection" (反射眼, Hanshagan). Within these two categories exists distinct, yet closely related abilities. Upon complete maturity of the Tōchigan, the user develops a unique ability in each eye. The abilities awakened are said to always mirror one another and vary between users. ;"Eye of Clairvoyance" #The user can see in color, allowing them to distinguish its source and nature by the ratio of and within it. This allows one to identify the nature of chakra in question, as well as its properties and effects. #The Tōchigan enables the wielder to observe the true nature of anything within their gaze. This makes using genjutsu futile against the user, as they can completely see through it, as well as tell when one is under it's influence. It also allows one to see energy in its various forms flowing throughout the world, enabling them to even identify , despite being unable to sense natural energy. #The user possesses full visual acuity spanning a 10 mile radius, allowing them to see anything within 360° of said range, regardless of location or obstructions. By further focusing their vision, the user is able to their field of vision from their body out to a range of 20 miles. When the Tōchigan fully matures, the user's visionary field will extend to a 30 mile radius while they will be able to project their vision out to a maximum distance of 60 miles from their body. When projecting their vision, they are unable to see 360° and vice versa. The second ability gained from a fully mature Tōchigan is the ability to see into time. By merely focusing within their visionary field, the user is able to see into the past or future within their visionary field. This form of retrocognition and precognition make it extraordinarily difficult for even users to read or see through. ;"Eye of Reflection" #The user is capable of casting powerful genjutsu via Genjutsu: Tōchigan. This allows the eye to autonomously reflect genjutsu and will manipulating techniques cast on the user back at the source, subjugating them in the process. With this, the user is capable of flawlessly influencing the target's mind and actions, which can be used the divulge information from targets or have them carry out the user's will. The Tochigan's genjutsu is undetectable by normal means because it produces no irregularities within a target's chakra, though the Gamanzuyoi is able to detect it via a brain scan revealing a unique abnormality concerning the information given off. #The user is able to duplicate nearly any with perfect accuracy, including , and , even modifying them to suit their needs at the current moment. If the user lacks the standard required for a technique, the Tōchigan will induce a bodily reaction, enabling the user to develop and utilize said nature. Though they are unable to replicate advanced natures or bloodlines due to the lack of certain genetics, they can under certain circumstances reproduce them at the moment. When reproducing a given technique, the Tōchigan takes on a gradient color scheme between its natural color and the color of the chakra it replicates. Because the Tōchigan can produce bodily reactions within the user, they are even capable of mimicking an opponents actions and movement, akin to a shadow or mirror reflecting mimicking an individuals movement. Trivia * Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu